Deseo Ardiente
by Mio Asakura
Summary: Naruto siente que su vida no tiene sentido pues nunca a tenido un orgasmo, a pesar de que esta casado con Gaara. Un dia en el metro conocera a un moreno que le ara vivir tal vez el tan esperado orgasmo. / Yaoi - OneShot


Naruto tenía treinta y cinco años, llevaba ocho de casado, tenía dos hijos. (Había sido el primer embarazo masculino). Una vida que él consideraba gris, monótona, casi aburrida. Se casó demasiado joven y enseguida se convirtió en lo que era hoy, un hombre sin otra cosa que la fortuna de quien no renegaría jamás: Sus hijos. Ellos le daban el sentido a sus días y estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera para mantener unida a la familia, aunque eso implicara seguir al lado de Gaara.

Era un esposo bueno, trabajador, comprometido con su hogar, pero carecía de algo elemental para Naruto: Imaginación. Gaara se conformaba con poco, casi con nada. Tenían una casita pequeña, pero agradable.

También se conformaba con hacer el amor dos o tres veces por mes, cuando Gaara estaba de ánimo, o no llegaba cansado de su trabajo o no podía contener más su instinto.

Esta era una de las cosas que más le reprochaba Naruto en silencio, aquí era donde por lo menos él esperaba algo de imaginación de su parte, donde necesitaba imperiosamente ser satisfecho, tomado en cuenta. No podía ser que a su edad algo tan vital como el sexo fuera a la vez tan mecánico.

Naruto se consideraba pasional al máximo, pero pocas veces había podido demostrárselo a su marido, cuando estaban de novios fue todo a las corridas, alejándose de cualquiera, en lugares poco cómodos, temiendo siempre ser descubiertos, caricias furtivas y escasas horas en hoteles, solo para saciar el deseo urgente, y ahora en el matrimonio era ocasional, convencional, poco ardiente y la verdad es que Naruto estaba harto de sentirse una muñeca que solo podía abrir las nalgas, jadear en señal de aceptación y ser receptor de Gaara y sus urgencias.

Nunca sintió que estallara dentro de si la locura del orgasmo, como así tampoco pudo liberar sus fantasías y dominar aunque sea una vez la situación. El pelirrojo no le daba espacio, no le daba tiempo, no podía ver más allá de su propia necesidad de poseer a su esposo cuando él tenía ánimo, y Naruto, cansado de hablar y pelear ese espacio que jamás le fue cedido, llegó a creer que él no se lo dio jamás sólo porque no le interesaba tener a su lado a un hombre de esas características.

El ojiverde estaba feliz con su hogar, con ver crecer a sus hijos y con sentir que el dinero alcanzaba hasta fin de mes. En estas y en tantas otras cosas pensaba Naruto cada día cuando salía de su trabajo y se sentaba en el primer asiento del subterráneo, rumbo a su casa, a darles la merienda a sus hijos, bañarlos y sentarse a su lado para vigilar sus tareas escolares.

Salía de su oficina a las tres de la tarde y tomaba el subterráneo que lo dejaba a dos cuadras de su casa. Siempre se sentaba en el mismo lugar, primer asiento al lado de la puerta, listo para poder salir rápidamente cuando se acercara a su estación. A la hora en que él tomaba el subterráneo viajaba casi solo en el vagón y eso le daba tiempo a pensar, a estar en silencio un rato, a sentir cada una de las cosas que soñaba día a día.

Aquel Miércoles habían anunciado un paro general de colectivos en la ciudad con lo cual Naruto se armó de paciencia, dejó pasar tres andenes porque venían a pleno y aunque el cuarto no cambiaba demasiado la situación, lo tomó igual, de lo contrario no llegaría a tiempo (bastante tarde se le había hecho ya).

Se olvidó de poder sentarse, su asiento estaba ocupado así como los demás, así que se quedó parado, tomado de uno de los tubos verticales del vagón sosteniéndose sobre todo de la cantidad de gente que entraba y entraba en cada estación, gente que lo empujaba para entrar y gente que lo empujaba para salir. Su viaje normalmente demoraba veinte minutos, pero ese día se le hacía eterno, así que trató de poner la mente en blanco y recordar los diferentes tipos de ramen que existían y que tanto le gustaban. En eso estaba cuando sintió una leve presión en su espalda y dándose vuelta lentamente, se encontró con un joven que parecía soldado de una mirada oscura, penetrante, le respiraba en la nuca.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¡Nada! ¡Eso era lo peor! No podía moverse de allí ni tampoco pretender que él lo hiciera, no había resquicio del anden vacío, estaba lleno por completo, así que trató, en la medida de lo posible, de pegar su pelvis a la puerta del anden, aferrándose más y más al tubo, para poder despegar su espalda del pecho de aquel varón.

Lo hizo una vez y él seguía allí, lo hizo dos y él seguía allí, como soldado a su espalda, respirando cada vez más fuerte, sin alejarse ni medio centímetro. Cada paso que daba el rubio para alejarse, lo daba él para acercarse y en contados segundos Naruto comprendió que ya no se trataba de una cuestión de espacio, ese hombre estaba decidido a seguir allí, unido a su cuerpo.

Naruto siguió pensando en los diferentes tipos de ramen, tratando de alejar sus pensamientos de ese joven desconocido que lo estaba poniendo muy nervioso, pero no por miedo... Esa cercanía lo estaba excitando, estaba sintiendo calor y un hormigueo lo estaba recorriendo completo. Por un instante quería que ese hombre se alejara para que él no se diera cuenta de su excitación creciente.

El aliento de ese hombre le llegaba directo a su cuello y muy despacio comenzó a sentir el leve roce de su pelvis contra sus caderas, refregándose sensualmente contra él, dejándolo sentir su excitación. Naruto sentía que se mareaba levemente, pero ahora ya no se alejaba de él sino que, por el contrario, había pegado sus nalgas a las caderas que lo empujaban desde atrás y casi imperceptiblemente, las movía al ritmo del otro. El vaivén del subterráneo disimulaba algo de esa danza en la que los dos habían caído.

Naruto tenía los ojos entrecerrados, las manos blancas por la fuerza que hacía para aferrarse más y más a ese tuvo, y la respiración agitada por la situación y por la calentura que le subía desde las entrañas. Ese hombre no dejaba de moverse contra él, no dejaba de soplarle en el cuello, de respirarle acompasadamente, de enloquecerlo.

Ahora Naruto no quería bajarse y vio con desesperación que faltaban solo dos paradas para que llegara la suya así que presionó más y más contra él hasta que sintió una de las manos de aquel hombre que trepaba por su pierna derecha hasta la cintura y volvía a bajar. Mientras se entretenía con eso, su voz ronca a causa de la excitación le preguntaba si le agradaba, si le gustaba toda esa situación.   
Sin que pudiera dominarse, el rubio asintió con su cabeza y la mano siguió su ruta, subiendo y bajando, arrastrando la tela del pantalón naranja, moldeando la pierna. Llegando hasta el botón, desabrochándolo y bajando el cierre.

Estaban tan apretados que nadie podía ver la escena y el sujeto, sabiendo esto, dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia adentro, de arriba y a bajo, subiendo hasta el vientre duro e inexplorado del kitzune, y bajando de nuevo hasta su pene, abriendo la palma de la mano para tomarlo por completo.

La vista de Naruto estaba nublada, sus oídos estaban como tapados, sentía como si estuviera en lo alto de una montaña y la altura lo abrumara; la boca se le había secado y sentía perlas de sudor poblando su frente, pero no quería bajarse y las puertas del andén estaban abriéndose en su estación.

Un poco por conciencia y otro poco por presión de los demás pasajeros, en contados instantes se vio fuera del andén, mirando como se alejaba aquel extraño que lo había calentado en instantes, despidiéndolo con los ojos mientras veía que la oscuridad del túnel se tragaba el vagón y a él.

Caminó las pocas cuadras que lo separaban de su casa, iba totalmente ido, confundido, tratando de respirar hondo para que no se le notara la excitación y pensando que el aire frío le bajaría el rubor de las mejillas. Llegó a su casa y se encontró con sus hijos, les preparó la merienda y los dejó un rato solos tomando su leche, para correr presuroso al baño.

No solía masturbarse cuando sus hijos estaban allí, pero el nivel de calentura que aquel hombre le había dejado requería una rápida solución y no era precisamente esperando a Gaara como esa urgencia se arreglaría.

Se metió en el baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera, la llenó de agua tibia, se desnudó y se metió de lleno en ella. Dejó que el agua y la espuma cubrieran su cuerpo por completo.

Se encontró con un mar de deseo, con una excitación increíble, nunca había creído que diez minutos de caricias tan intensos podían ponerlo en ese estado. Dejó que sus manos vagaran por los mismos lugares donde segundos antes le había tocado aquel desconocido, reconoció la zona porque aun conservaba caliente la piel, una vez allí, bajó su mano hasta su entrepierna.

Se sorprendió de la dureza de su pene y entendió que ese iba a ser un momento de placer intenso, intensísimo, que estaba listo para cualquier cosa y ese momento. Una vez más, debería proporcionárselo él solo.

Sus manos acariciaron alternadamente su pecho, sus pezones que estaban aun más erectos por el agua tibia; sus piernas musculosas y aun durísimas (tenía un muy buen físico a pesar de los dos partos que había tenido) estaban semi abiertas, para dar lugar a sus dedos que no tardaron en quedarse exclusivamente en su ano. Dejó que la espuma se mezclara con su entrada para conseguir una penetración no muy dolorosa, se acariciaba por fuera antes de meterlos de lleno. Mientras hacia esto, su mano libre, que era la derecha continuaba masajeando su pene de arriba a bajo.

No dejaba de pensar en ese hombre, en la presión de su pelvis con sus caderas, de su respiración, y esa imagen lo calentaba más y más, lo hacía gemir y arquear su cuerpo, permitiendo que sus dedos lo penetraran a fondo, como si de los de aquel individuo se trataran. En ningún momento pensó en Gaara; ese desconocido ocupaba cada centímetro de su mente. Entró y salió de si mismo varias veces hasta que no pudo contener el orgasmo tan deseado que lo recorrió completo, lo dejó sin aliento, exhausto, cansado, pero aliviado.

Permaneció unos instantes más en la bañera, se enjuagó completo, salió envuelto en una toalla, se colocó una bata de algodón y se sentó al rato con sus hijos para realizar las tareas del colegio. Aun así, la escena del subterráneo seguía en su mente y eso hacía que se excitara al recordarla miles de veces, pero sabía que era en vano: Gaara no acusaría recibo de nada.

Antes de dormirse aquella noche pensó en que deseaba que el día siguiente llegara lo más rápido posible, que su horario laboral volara y pudiera llegar al subterráneo enseguida, anhelaba encontrárselo nuevamente.

La jornada laboral se le hizo eterna, los minutos no pasaban más y eso lo ponía de cierto mal humor. Llegada la hora de la salida, saco un espejo y un cepillo de su porta folios y se peino para verse un poco mas arreglado.

Esta vez no había huelga de colectivos, por ende supuso que viajaría más aliviado, sentado en su lugar de siempre. Igualmente dejó pasar dos andenes antes de tomar el tercero, confiando en que allí estaría él.

Subió y se sentó en su lugar habitual, pero no lo vio. Una, dos, tres estaciones, él seguía sin verlo y la decepción aumentaba. El viaje llegó a su fin sin que Naruto se encontrara con aquel hombre y el resto del día le resultó fatal, sus hijos estaban intolerables y Gaara molesto, indiferente, o al menos su desencuentro de aquella tarde hizo que viera las cosas de esa forma.

Rutina y más rutina para otro día en su vida, levantarse, dejar la casa en orden antes de salir a trabajar, lidiar con los clientes y su jefe, ansiar la hora de salida y tratar de llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa solo para poder quedarse a solas con él mismo cuando todos se hubieran acostado y poder disfrutar de un baño placentero, donde hallaba el goce que nadie más que él mismo se proporcionaba.  
Estaba recordando sus diferentes tipos de ramen habituales de siempre en el anden, cuando sintió esa respiración que lo había puesto tan nervioso dos días atrás. Esta vez provenía del asiento trasero al suyo... Giró solo un poco su cabeza y lo vio. Estaba sentado atrás de él, inclinado hacia adelante, acercando su boca a su cuello. Esta vez pudo ver con más detenimiento sus ojos oscuros, rasgados, su boca que le pareció tan delgada y fina, su piel pálida, su cabello negro y el conjunto lo excitó más aún.

Tenía un cierto aire salvaje y eso le fascinaba. Volvió a mirar hacia el frente y dejó que él continuara con su acoso, con su particular forma de excitarlo. Esta vez las manos se deslizaron por el costado del asiento y dejo oír su voz: "Te gusta, ¿cierto? ¿Quieres más?" Y se encontró asintiendo con su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se le había comenzado a secar la boca y humedecer la entrepierna.  
Las caricias eran intensas, no podía contener su propia respiración cada vez más agitada. ¨Bajemos en la próxima estación¨, escuchó que le decía.

Como si estuviera en trance asintió y la próxima estación lo sorprendió abajo, con él por detrás, guiándolo con una mano sobre su espalda al rincón más oscuro.  
Bajaron unas escaleras herrumbrosas donde no había más que papeles esparcidos por doquier y alejada de la multitud. Recién allí pudo verlo de frente. Era alto, fuerte, musculoso. Sus ojos negros lo envolvían y el rubio se sentía derretir. Era una locura, pero no deseaba detenerse, ni siquiera saber que estaba en un lugar público, su cuerpo lo urgía y se entregó a lo que viniera.

Naruto quedó contra una pared que olía a humedad y en lugar de asquearlo, lo excitaba más. Las manos de aquel hombre lo manosearon entero, lo recorrieron con fuerza, lo apretaron en cada rincón, lo hurgaron sin cesar.  
Aquella boca delicada lo sorbía sin control, desabrochando su sudadera naranja despojándolo de ella, metiendo su mano por debajo de la playera negra, que traía debajo, he igualmente despojándola de su cuerpo, para poder chupar mejor su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho mientras sus manos subían y bajaban, violaban esa intimidad que Gaara jamás quiso conocer y él siempre soñó con mostrar... Era todo instinto y le encantaba.

-Te calienta esto, ¿cierto? Dime que si.

-Si, no pares - pidió en forma entrecortada.

-Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Naruto estaba dejando salir al que siempre supo que existía dentro de él, al que le encantaba el sexo pasional, el sexo salvaje, el sexo fuerte.

Imaginó que aquel hombre lo estaba violando y eso lo calentaba al máximo, lo alentaba a seguir y a excitar más a aquel desconocido. Sus manos empezaron a recorrer ese físico duro y generoso que lo aplastaba contra la pared.  
Araño la espalda cubierta por esa camisa de fajina color azul, aspiró el aroma sudoroso que emanaba de él; apretaba las caderas de aquel hombre contra su entrepierna sintiendo su pene endurecido refregarse contra el suyo, y la respiración masculina que pasaba de la excitación a la urgencia.

De un momento a otro los dos quedaron enzima de los escalones que estaban a un lado de donde minutos antes habían bajado hasta aquel lugar. El borde de uno de ellos se le encajaba en la espalda a Naruto, esto no le molesto, era tanto el deseo de que lo hiciera suyo, que cualquier dolor era muy poco para tal excitación.

El ojinegro bajo con una rapidez salvaje hasta la entre pierna del rubio acariciándola y susurrándole que era exquisita. Su mano subía de arriba a bajo con una insistencia enloquecedora, mientras su respiración entrecortada daba en el oído de Naruto, haciéndolo estremecer. El joven comenzó a desabrochar con lentitud los botones del pantalón, que para Naruto se le hacia una eternidad.

-Vamos, ¿Qué esperas? Quiero sentirte dentro de mi – se vio decir con la voz entrecortada.

-Eres desesperado – decía mientras una sonrisa superior se dibujaba en sus labios. Poco a poco, y para desesperación de Naruto los iba bajando con una lentitud que no parecía tener fin. El aliento caliente de aquel individuo daba de lleno a su erección, esto lo hacia estremecer aun mas, hasta el punto de cerrar sus ojos y morderse el labio casi asiéndolo sangrar.

-Vamos hazlo ya – suplicaba. Al tiempo que bajaba su vista nublada en busca de la mano de aquel individuo, cogiéndola y tomando tres de sus dedos, llevándolos a su boca, lamiéndolos con desesperación, pero a la vez sensualmente. Y aproximándolos rápidamente a su entrada, metiéndolos de golpe.

Un gemido de dolor ameno de su garganta por el impacto tan profundo, pero no le importo los movió de adentro a fuera con una desesperación desbordada, gemía por el placer que le causaban. El desconocido solo observaba la escena complacido.

-Me encanta… ¡oh Dios! – decía entre gemidos – Vamos, muévelos mas rápido.  
El individuo ante esta peticion, obedeció empezando a mover sus dedos con más rapidez y dando en un punto que para Naruto era desconocido. Lo volvía loco, le hacia gritar y suplicar por mas y mas. Su erección cada vez era más grande, y palpitaba de deseo.

El desconocido lo cogió con la otra mano libre, para masturbarlo. Le acariciaba el glande con la yema de sus dedos, subiendo de arriba a bajo, provocándole oleadas de placer y un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo, provocando mas gritos y gemidos de placer. Naruto ya estaba completamente estimulado. Tomando los dedos de aquel desconocido los saco de su entrada.

-Hazme tuyo.

El hombre dejando la tarea de la masturbación a un lado, se incorporo un poco para posesionar las piernas del rubio, llevándolas hacia sus hombros, elevándolas. Con una de sus manos cogió su propio pene y de una sola envestida lo metió de golpe en la entrada de Naruto. Haciendo que el escalón se le encajara mas en su espalda, he emitiera un ligero gemido de dolor, pero que desapareció enseguida para dar paso a las siguientes palabras:

-Ahhh... sí... así… ¡Sí, empuja!

-Mmm… eres tan estrecho.

Aquel hombre volvió a aprisionar los muy erectos pezones de Naruto. Los mordía y los lamia con una gran pasión que enloquecía al rubio. Mientras comenzaba con un vaivén acompasado, que en momentos se volvía rápido y en otros lento.

-¡Más, métela más, muévete más rápido, así!...- gritaba con una desesperación que inundaba el lugar y a lo cual el sujeto correspondía, volviendo sus movimientos mas rápidos y desesperados, gimiendo al compas de los gritos del rubio.

El orgasmo se venia venir. Naruto arqueó su cuerpo cuando sintió el estallido del varón inundando su entrada, provocando que ese fuera el instante mágico en el que se permitió explotar y alcanzar tal vez, su primer orgasmo como había soñado en tantos años, estallando entre el vientre de los dos dando un sonoro gemido.  
Quedó tendido en el escalón, saboreando cada sensación de su piel, cada dedo masculino que había resbalado por él, instantes antes. El individuo salió de él con cuidado, se subió los pantalones y se puso de pie.

Naruto, solo alcanzó a escuchar que la misma voz que venía torturándolo de deseo desde hacía dos días, le avisaba que se verían en el mismo subterráneo al día siguiente.


End file.
